The Island of Riches
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Rivals and Lovers ep2 PB, Finn and Jake travels to the Island of Riches. Less decisions because of a complain
1. Chapter 1

Introducing a new character: Flame Princess

Finn, traitor… yet, I still love him… What are these mixed up feelings I don't understand? Sigh, I got a kingdom of no secrets whatsoever and maybe, it can influence him! I gotta lure him in but not today… I gotta get ready…

And a new Rival:?

(If you can't remember the decisions you make, take out a note book and pencil)

The Island of Riches

PB was standing in front of her dresser. She takes a pink and white hair clip out and placed it on her bubblegum hair. She took her pink luggage, opened it. "It's a beach, full of wonders and riches, so, what should I wear there?"

A bikini

A half shirt with ragged edges and torn jeans (castaway look)

My labcoat, and a shirt and pants

PB happily took her clothes and stuffed it in her luggage, she brings a photo of Finn, food, drinks and other science things and went to the Candy Dock pulling her luggage. Finn and Jake were already there.  
"Hi, PB!" Finn greeted.  
"Hallo," PB said, nervously. (German)

PB led Finn and Jake to her Candy Boat.  
"Behold SSS Gumball!" PB shouted.  
She took Finn's:

Arm

Hand

If you chose:

Arm: Finn will say nothing

Hand: Finn will blush but still say nothing

PB grabbed him up the boat while Jake stretched to the boat. A Banana Guard was steering the boat towards The Island of Riches. Later, halfway through the journey, there was a storm. The strong waves capsized the boat. The crew fell unconscious.

"Gah…" PB moaned. "Was ist passiert? (What happened?)"

She stood up and saw her luggage in the distance. Suddenly, she felt something down her legs. She looked down and saw her torn clothes. She was bold! She blushed profusely.

"PB! Where are you?" A voice shouted.

PB quickly ran to her luggage and wore her clothes. Finn came out of a bush nearby. His clothes were a bit torn. He sees you in your clothes.

If you chose:

A bikini: Finn blushes

Others: Nothing

"Have you seen Jake?" PB asked.

"He collecting food," Finn replied.

"Uh, you know I'm already back," Jake exclaimed carrying two golden apples, "This island is full of gold stuff!"

A bush nearby shook. PB, Finn and Jake stared at the bush. Suddenly, a man made of stone came out.

"Easy, it's not like I was spying on you…" The man said.

PB blushed.

"Erase everything you have seen and be on your way Peeping Tom!" PB threatened.

"Uh…My name is Clive, not Tom," The man said.

PB grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him away from Clive.

"You know, you did look pretty without clothes and what's with the science tattoo!" Clive shouted.

PB let go of Finn's hand and charged at Clive.

"PERVERT!" PB cried punching Clive.

The punch landed but it only hurt PB.

"Pure stone," Clive said.

PB angrily stomped away.

"You're castaways right? I can help you build a boat. Just let me go back to my home. Back to Ooo," Clive shouted.

PB sighed and agreed. Clive started to build the boat while Finn set up a campfire. PB analyzed some of the stuff on the island while Jake gather samples. Later, PB opened her luggage and took out a bag of marshmallows and sat next to Finn.

"I wonder if there's another human left," Finn sighed.

PB looked at Finn sadly:

Kiss him

Don't kiss him

If you chose:

Kiss him: Finn kisses you back on the lips (Score!) and blushes.

Don't kiss him: nothing happens

Finn tears open the bag of marshmallows, grabbed a nearby stick and pierced a marshmallow through it. He gives it to you and does the same thing again. Both of them heat their marshmallows over the flame.

"It's done!" Clive shouted.

PB, Finn, Jake and Clive hopped on the boat.

"Almost forgot," PB said.

She hopped off the boat and packed her stuff. Later, she pulled her luggage into the boat and hopped on.

"Lets go!" PB said.

Clive started to row…

The end.

Back at the island, the banana guard that sailed SSS Gumball stood still.

"Uh guys, you forgot me," He said.


	2. Clive

PB invites Clive into her castle.  
"You belong to the Rock Kingdom, right?" PB asked  
"Yeah," Clive answered  
"Clean up and I'll send you there,"  
"Hold your horses, 'pinky', you never told me your name or the bear hat guy or even the dog,"  
"I'm Princess Bubblegum, the boy's name is Finn and the dog's is Jake, happy now?"  
"Very,"  
"Good, the bathroom is the first door you see at the right,"  
Clive follows PB's orders. He took a nice, short bath. After taking a bath, he looks at himself at the bathroom mirror.  
"Everything's made out of candy here, even the people," Clive said to himself, grabbing a chunk of the sink.  
Then he heard PB scream, "Oh yeah, don't eat anything!"  
"I won't!" Clive lied, eating the chunk of candy  
Clive wore his tank top and his pants. He exited the bathroom and find Princess Bubblegum. PB was in her lab.  
"No, no, no! This won't work!" PB cried.  
She rested on her couch.  
"I'm exhausted,"  
Clive saw PB, and carried the couch with a single arm.  
"Woah!" PB cried.  
She looked down and saw Clive.  
"Let's go," PB said  
They walked to Rock Kingdom. Clive was stunned and PB gasped when they saw the kingdom. It was broken and invaded by vines and moss.  
"I knew it, Rock Kingdom can't live without it's prince, and I'm too late," Clive sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry," PB said.  
Clive walked away from the destroyed kingdom. PB looks at Clive sadly. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
"Hey Clive, wanna live in Candy Kingdom, you'll be a V.I.P.!"  
Clive agreed but he still had a frown on his face…

YOU DECIDE! I won't be doing Rivals and Lovers for a while cuz I'm writing more OC stories. Choose one that you want me to write about, please! Write a review too!

A mermaid  
A human  
A demon


End file.
